Cheer Up
by TheSpice03
Summary: Sabrina has a bad day. Can Puck Cheer her up? Will their feeling come out? First Sisters Grimm, first one shot!


A/n - In this story Puck and Sabrina are about 16. They have grown up and matured a lot in my mind. So if they seem ooc it would be because they aren't 12 anymore.

Cheer Up

Sabrina had it. People have been making fun of her all week because of a rumor her so called best friend started. Not only did she loose one of the most important people in her life, everyone at school thought she had a rare, very contagious disease. No one would go within 5 feet of her. She couldn't deal with the whispering, laughing, and staring any longer. She ran out of the school cafeteria and straight out the front doors. She was choking down the tears and was about half way home, when a certain fairy boy flew down beside her. He didn't say anything for a while and Sabrina continued to fight the tears.

"You know Grimm if it's worth anything I don't believe the rumor," Puck said.

"I know Puck, I heard you stand up for me the other day. It meant a lot,"

"Well of course I stood up for you! Jerks needed to be directed onto the right path," he replied smoothly. Trying to get Sabrina to at least smile. Nothing came though, not even a smirk. Loosing Carrie and having the entire school make fun of her was affecting Sabrina more then Puck realized.

"You know Grimm, I think you need some cheering up,"

"And what gave that away?" Sabrina replied sarcastically. Instead of answering though, Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and shot up into the clouds. Sabrina yelped with surprise, but soon became comfortable in Puck's arms. Puberty really has done nice things for Puck. His body and arms became longer and full with muscle. He takes showers regularly and has a base of manners. His blonde hair is more looked after and his green eyes certainly are more noticeable.

Sabrina was slightly disappointed when they reached the ground. However, she became even more surprised when she realized where they were. It was the spot they first met. Sabrina remembered it so clearly. Him tying her and her little sister Daphne up and telling them to walk the plank. His minions buzzing over head. She couldn't help but smile.

"There it is! I knew this would make you smile Grimm,"

"But how?"

"Lucky guess I suppose," Puck grabbed Sabrina's hand and led her up to the plank. There they sat side by side, feet dangling, and peering into the water below. Puck took this time to study her. Something he's been doing a lot of lately. Sabrina really had matured over the years. Her blonde hair and body longer. Her blue eyes bluer. Her face more mature but less hard. She truly was beautiful.

Puck spoke first, "You know I come out here whenever I need some cheering up,"

"Really?"

"Absolutely,"

"Is that often?"

"More in this past year for sure,"

"Why is this your cheering up place?" Sabrina asked. Hoping he'd say what she wanted him too.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. Sabrina simply shook her head.

Puck grabbed Sabrina's face and brought his face very close. "This is where my whole life changed. This is where I met you Sabrina,"

At first she was too overwhelmed with joy to say anything, but then she replied, "You just called me Sabrina." Puck smiled his devilish grin.

"Puck did it really mean that much to you?" Sabrina's curiosity grew.

"Of course! Sabrina it's because of you that I have adventures, a family. It's because of you that I am growing up," He replied with deep sincerity in his voice. He started leaning in close to Sabrina. She also started leaning in close. Their lips met. Finally after all the denial and pain they've went through. Suddenly there were no more worries. There was just Puck and Sabrina together at last. Kissing in the spot it all began, They eventually pulled away from each other grinning like fools.

"So did this cheer you up Grimm?" Puck asked raising his eyebrows.

"More than you know fairy boy," Sabrina replied smiling. Puck's smile brightened and he leaned in kissing her for what seemed like an eternity.


End file.
